1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved method and apparatus for measuring a characteristic or property of a fiber structure, such as a fiber composite or a sliver. The term "fiber composite", as used herein, is intended to mean an agglomeration or accumulation of fibers.
The present invention also relates to an improved method of blending or mixing textile fibers of different origin.
2. Discussion of the Background and Material Information
The commonly assigned European Published Patent Application No. 0,362,538, published Apr. 11, 1990 and the cognate U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,533, granted Jun. 25, 1991, teach a method of blending textile fibers of different origin or derivation in which each textile fiber origin possesses pregiven or predetermined fiber properties or characteristics and in which each textile fiber origin constitutes a mixed or blended component of a predetermined percentual proportion. Further, the entire fiber mixture exhibits pregiven or predetermined fiber characteristics or properties and the mixed components are variable components which can be controlled at all times. In order to attain the aforementioned fiber characteristics or properties of the fiber mixture, the percentual proportion of each component is automatically optimized while taking into account the fiber properties of the individual components, in that the component mixture or blend is determined as a function of pregiven and determined properties of an intermediate product which is subsequently manufactured, preferably a card sliver or a subsequently manufactured final or end product, preferably a yarn. Upon deviation of the component mixture or blend from the pregiven and determined properties such deviation is automatically corrected without delay.
The disclosed and illustrated method of the aforementioned commonly assigned European Published Patent Application No. 0,362,538, published Apr. 11, 1990 and the cognate U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,533, granted Jun. 25, 1991, teach the possibility of transferring textile fibers of different origin either directly from the fiber bales or from component cells or bins to a mixer or blender where there occurs homogeneous mixing or blending of such components. The resultant product of the mixer or blender is subsequently cleaned in a blowing room or "cleaning station", and thereafter transferred for processing to a card or carding machine. After the card the card sliver is checked in a color checking or testing apparatus and an appropriate signal is delivered to a control which controls the component mixing operation.
In the context of this disclosure, the term "origin", or equivalent expressions, embrace cotton fiber bales or fiber bales containing synthetic or man-made fibers, so that during the mixing or blending there can come under consideration mixtures composed of different types of cotton or a mixture of cotton fibers and synthetic fibers.
In this connection there exists the requirement of being able to determine the proportion of synthetic fibers present in a fiber mixture or blend. Previously, this determination was made by laboratory chemical analysis of individual samples, the performance of which required a considerable amount of time.